


Cool Down Period

by ProteinBlob



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, commision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: After a rigorous workout as Stevonnie, Steven finds someone willing to help him cool down.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Steven Universe/Sapphire
Kudos: 14





	Cool Down Period

Stevonnie had just returned home after a day of training with Pearl. The fusion let out a relieved sigh as they stepped off the warp pad, wiping away the sweat from their forehead. They then unfused in the living room, Connie and Steven now separate.

“Phew, that was pretty intense.” Connie remarked, grabbing her bag that she left on the couch.

“Sure was.” Steven remarked, watching as the other made her way to the door.

“I’ll see you later, Steven! Love you!” She waved with a grin before heading out.

“You too! Love you too!” Steven cried out and waved back, watching the front door slam shut as she left. He let out a breath, happy to have such a lovely person in his life.

He then began making his way up to his room, ready to relax after a rather vigorous workout. Making his way up the steps, he hummed softly until arriving in front of the door.

Opening the door, Steven was stopped in his tracks as he saw who was waiting for him on the bed.

“Sapphire??” He asked, eyes widened in surprise as he saw the small, blue gem laying on the bed, her plump rear in the air as she looked back at the young man.

“Hello, Steven~” Greeted the short gem as she playfully shook her rear. “My future vision showed me you would be surprised to see this~”

He stood there, face flushed and eyes wide as he stared at the other, feeling himself getting hard at the sight.

“Wh-What are you doing here?” He asked, closing the door behind him. He pressed his thighs together in an effort to hide his excitement.

Sapphire chuckled, now turning around the face him. “I was waiting for you. I knew that you’d be rather pent up after your workout, so I figured I could help ‘relieve’ you~” She looked over at the other’s crotch, already noticing the faint bulge on his jeans.

Steven’s heart raced as he stared at the well-endowed gem, eyes focusing primarily on her legs and rear as he stood in the doorway. He couldn’t lie, she did look pretty damn good.

“So what do you say? Care to have a little fun?~” She pulled up her dress more, exposing her bare sex to him, causing the young man to gasp in surprise.

“I…I guess I would.” Steven answered with a blush, unable to tear his eyes away from the stacked gem. He made his way closer to the bed, starting to take his pants off, exposing more of his hardness until finally he pulled down his underwear and let his cock pop out.

Sapphire licked her lips at the sight, getting on her knees as she moved closer to him, her face near his cock as she lightly grabbed it with her gloved hand.

“Such an impressive member, Steven~ I can’t wait for the future where it’ll be inside me~” She grinned as shed began stroking, eliciting soft moans from the young man as she did.

“Th-Thank you~” Steven bit his lip, his cock throbbing in her grip, pre dripping from the tip as she jerked him at a steady pace.

The gem hummed softly as she began to wrap her plump, blue lips around his member now, easily taking most of it as she pulled Steven closer to her. She silently instructed him to fuck her face, which he happily obliged.

The young man gripped her head as he began thrusting into her, teeth gritted as he felt her tongue circle his shaft, all the while he felt Sapphire’s cool hands on his backside, making him shiver. He didn’t tell her to pull away, though. The chills of her hands only prompted him to thrust faster in her mouth.

She moaned around his length, grinding herself lightly against the bed as she did. Her wet womanhood dripped on his sheets, the friction of her on the bed enough for now. She knew that the main event was coming soon. Her fingers kept lightly massaging his buttocks, teasing the young man as he kept thrusting in her throat.

“Ahhh! S-Sapphire! I’m gonna cum!” Steven warned, his balls smacking against her chin as he kept thrusting into her. He gripped her aqua hair as he kept going at it, grunting and moaning as his thrusts started going faster and harder.

The gem braced herself for it, her tongue circling even faster now as she could feel his member throbbing in her mouth. The tip of his cock was aimed right at the back of her throat, eager to take his hot load.

With a pleasured howl, Steven shot his head back, pumping his seed into her as he gripped her head tightly. His teeth gritted and his eyes slammed shut as he gave a few more weak thrusts, all the while Sapphire swallowed every last drop.

She absolutely loved the warm saltiness pumped down her throat, the taste and feeling of it enough to make her cum right there. Her pussy soaked the bed under her as she kept guzzling it down, making sure that she took it all before pulling away from his shaft with a wet pop.

Steven was gasping hotly, looking down at Sapphire with his mouth agape, amazed at here amazing blowjob skills. All the while she looked back at him with a knowing grin.

“Wow, Sapphire. That was amazing~” He praised with a grin, his grip on her loosening up as he now began to caress her hair.

“Thank you, Steven~ I’m glad you enjoyed it.” She smiled back up at him before laying back on the bed. She spread her legs for him, exposing her wet cunt to him that was just begging for his cock.

He started getting on the bed with her, getting on his knees as he began to line himself up with her, letting out a soft moan before pushing himself inside. They both cried out in ecstasy at the feeling of his shaft inside her sex.

She wrapped her arms tightly around him, already starting to feel him thrust and slam into her.

“Ahh!~ Haaah!~ Steven!~” She cried out, looking into his eyes as she held him close. She soon felt his lips against her own, kissing her deeply as he kept pounding into her tight warmth.

He kept muffling his pleasure against her mouth, all the while holding the short gem close. His hard member kept plowing into her all the while, helping both of them reach closer to orgasm.

Sapphire began to whimper softly against his mouth, already finding herself close to orgasm. All that friction from before must have riled her up. Her nails started to dig into his back as she wrapped her legs around him.

Steven pulled his lips away from hers, panting hotly as he was out of breath. He then brushed her bangs aside, looking into the other’s single, half-closed eye as he kept giving it to her. He could feel himself edging closer as well.

“Steven~ You feel so amazing inside me!~” Sapphire moaned out, a smile on her face as she looked back into his eyes.

“You feel great too, Sapphire~” He returned, picking up the pace as he kept slamming inside her, each one earning a grunt from the young man. “I-I’m so close!” He warned, teeth gritted as he kept on giving it to her, thrust after thrust slamming against her as he held on for dear life.

“Do it, Steven! Fill me up all the way!” Sapphire practically begged, her blue legs wrapping tightly around his waist as she braced herself for his next load.

After a few more seconds of stimulation, Steven slammed himself as deep as he could into Sapphire, head shooting back in ecstasy as he pumped his load into her.

She joined in on his moaning, feeling him fill up her tight, eager cunt, mouth agape as their moans filled the room. Her hold on the young man tightened as she came with him, a pleasured smile on her face.

They both came down from their high, now basking in the afterglow of their love making. Steven pulled out of the other, now laying beside her in bed, an arm wrapped around her.

“Wow…that felt amazing.” Steven remarked with a grin, leaning over to peck Sapphire’s cheek.

Sapphire returned the gesture with a chuckle, “Thanks. I enjoyed it too~”

He then reached over to the remote on his nightstand, turning on the TV in front of his bed, changing the channel to a random movie that was on. He sat up with Sapphire around his arm, the two of them cuddling as they watched the film together.

“Hm…” He hummed softly, prompting the blue gem’s curiosity.

“Something wrong?” She asked, concerned.

“I was just wondering…if Ruby would ever be up for something like this too~”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in commissions, feel free to email me at proteinblob@yahoo.com


End file.
